This invention relates to queue arrays for use in network devices.
Network devices such as routers and switches can have line speeds that can be faster than 10 Gigabits. For maximum efficiency the network device should be able to process data packets, storing them to and retrieving them from memory at a rate at least equal to the line rate. However, current network devices may lack the necessary speed to process data packets at the line speeds.